User blog:Iamthelegion/Rap Battle series hurt heal
So here it is, the Youtube rap battle series hurt heal. Current and past, lame and great, obscure and mainstream, fanmade and original, we have them all. If I forgot one, link to it please. Additions are unable to happen after the first kill. Rules: Every twenty four hours, you get two moves, one hurt and one heal, one double hurt or two hurts, you can do it all. Too much health, so halved all health. New max is 15. No double heals (icu). Alive (1): Video Game Rap Battles - 12 So who won? VIDEO GAME RAP BATTLES! GAME OVER! Dead (59): 60: SuperThingsOnCups Rap Battles by Skylar - ACHIEVEMENT: Burning in hell on an island 59: Epic Rap Battles of TV by Skylar - ACHIEVEMENT: Taken off the air 58: Epic YouTube Rap Battles by Wach - ACHIEVEMENT: Unsubscribed 57: Epic Rap Battles of History by Skylar - ACHIEVEMENT: In a lyrical coffin 56: Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons by Night - ACHIEVEMENT: He was fucking disappointed 55: Moleman's Epic Rap Battles by MaNCHA - ACHIEVEMENT: Just a sick, sad joke 54: Kyle J rap battles by Glisc - ACHIEVEMENT: Died in 9/11 53: Epic Rap Battles of Imagination by Skylar - ACHIEVEMENT: Popped like Popzits 52: Epic Rap Battles of Candy by Night - ACHIEVEMENT: Savoured 51: PS3MAK3M3P33 by MaNCHA - ACHIEVEMENT: Killed me or your gay 50: When They Were Kids Rap Battles by Legion - ACHIEVEMENT: Further proof that 4-year olds shouldn't rap 49: DH Films by MaNCHA - ACHIEVEMENT: Typical death in the community 48: Immortal Rap Battles of Nations by Skylar - ACHIEVEMENT: International conspiracy 47: More Rap Battles by MaNCHA - ACHIEVEMENT: No More! 46: Epic Rap Battles of Judaism by MaNCHA - ACHIEVEMENT: Divided 45: EpicRapBattles10 by Tiger - ACHIEVEMENT: Ten deaths 44: Digges Ding Rap Battles by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: Tot 43: Zackschannellive by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: He didn't regenerate 42: 01legofan Rap Battles by Truth - ACHIEVEMENT: Meow, Meow, I'm dead 41: EDX Rap Battles by Skylar - ACHIEVEMENT: This wasn't a game 40: Infinite Source Rap Battles by Wonder - ACHIEVEMENT: They call it Final Flash 39: Epic Rap Battles of Why the Fuck Would We Do This by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: Why The Fuck Did We Die? 38: Epic Football Rap Battles by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: I will not suck your dick 37: Mat4yo by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: Sprawled in a cave 36: Royale Rap Battles by DWAS - ACHIEVEMENT: Beheaded 35: The Warp Zone Injustice Rap Battles by Skylar - ACHIEVEMENT: That's it, finished him 34: superwog1 rap battles by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: DIED IN CAPSLOCK 33: KennethH5 Rap Battles by Skylar - ACHIEVEMENT: Roblox'd from life 32: Cartoon Made Rap Battles by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: Burnt to death from firings 31: Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta by Skylar - ACHIEVEMENT: Please don't make that face 30: Uber Rap Battles of Fiction by Night - ACHIEVEMENT: One bullet, and he GOTCHA! 29: Legendary Verses by Skylar - ACHIEVEMENT: Half boy, half arachnid, all dead 28: Epic Fandom Rap Battles by Legion - ACHIEVEMENT: Hee Haw, look what we have here: A corpse 27: Epic Rap Battles of History Fanmade by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: Freedom of speech couldn't protect him 26: Epic Rap Battles of Extreme by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: He wasn't a great survivor 25: Chaotic Rap Battles by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: Like his third party, he Ken't win 24: Epic Pony Rap Battles by Skylar - ACHIEVEMENT: Edited out 23: Best Rap Battles by Skylar - ACHIEVEMENT: Best Death 22: Epic Rap Battles of Time by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: The hourglass is emptied 21: TheEpicRapBattles11 by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: Used two fans but has none 20: Gaming All Star Rap Battles by Night - ACHIEVEMENT: Hey Einsteins, I'm dead 19: Epic Pokemon Rap Battles by Skylar - ACHIEVEMENT: Fainted 18: Smosh's Smash Bros Rap Battles by Jack - ACHIEVEMENT: Player one eliminated 17: Epic Rap Battles of Randomness by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: HE'S DIED NOW 16: Epic Woodenhornets Rap Battles by Night - ACHIEVEMENT: Forgive me, I'm dead 15: Evil Rap Battles of Horror by Jake - ACHIEVEMENT: Double brony keel 14: Epic Rap Battles of Video Games 1 by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: His health CRASHd 13: Epic Rap Battle Parodies by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: Watched his HP FallOut 12: Epic FanMade Rap Battles by DWAS - ACHIEVEMENT: Who's ali- oh nevermind, forget it. 11: Killer Rap Battles by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: Exploding harder than that game, Minesweeper 10: Frenzy Rap Battles by Skylar - ACHIEVEMENT: GotSlayedTV 9: Animeme Rap Battles by Skylar - ACHIEVEMENT: Really, really, shouldn't've come into work today 8: Rap Battles of the Dragon by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: Kept in the crypt 7: HarryPotter2875 by Skylar - ACHIEVEMENT: The luck stopped there 6: Rap Battles of Video Game All-Stars by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: In the record book, game over 5: EpicComicBookRapBattles by Eyes - ACHIEVEMENT: You died, Comic Book Fans! 4: Epic Rap Battles of Naruto by Skylar - ACHIEVEMENT: Needed the balance 3: Rhett & Link Rap Battles by Legion - ACHIEVEMENT: Too nerdy 2: Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon by Skylar - ACHIEVEMENT: FAINTED! Last move: Heal Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon, hurt Rhett & Link Rap Battles by Legion Category:Blog posts